


Muse

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Levi, Cuddles, Eren's Birthday, Eren's birthday 2018, Fluff, HBD Eren, Kisses, M/M, Model Eren, One Shot, birthday gift, ereri, muse eren, older Eren, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: From the day that they had met, Levi strives to capture Eren's beauty into his artwork. He finds himself dissatisfied with the outcome, determined to get every little flaw perfect, so one day he may show Eren how beautiful he truly is.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eren Jaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eren+Jaeger).



> Happy Birthday, Eren!!  
> This was originally done for a request from Renriva via tumblr! They suggested Artist Levi and Model Eren, and with Eren's birthday coming up, I figured I'd conglomerate the two. We ended up collaborating, as well, and they did some really amazing cover art! (I'll link it soon)  
> I really enjoyed writing this! I hope y'all will enjoy it as well<3

Levi etches into a sketchbook placed in his lap, legs crossed and eyes flickering from his boyfriend and back to his sketchbook every so often. They lounge under a dogwood tree by the edges of a pond, lily pads and vibrantly scaled fish swimming below the surface. A blue blanket is spanned out beneath them, grass tufting from the sides of it. Sun peaks through the dainty petals of the tree and casting flecks of gold across their faces. Eren lies stretched out, arms tucked under his head and feet crossed at his ankles. His long brunet hair blows in the subtle breeze, a few strands caught in his thick eyelashes and facial hair as his chest slowly rises and falls.  
Levi shades in the soft dip of Eren's eye sockets and temples, his attention averting to the plumpness of Eren's lips. He often found himself constantly trying to imitate Eren's beauty by his own hand, challenging, it is. He wishes to capture every little detail he loves about Eren, from his imperfections, the little, faint freckles on the warmth of his skin, the sharpness of his jawline, youth in his cheeks and prominence of his nose. Even the way his brow bones are shaped, and the jut of his chin, Levi wanted to draw all of it. The wind picks up a bit, a dogwood blossom falling onto Levi's paper. Levi halts his sketching, putting the pencil down and taking the flower in between his index and thumb. He twirls it in his hold, eyes raising to Eren, leaning over to gently place the flower in Eren's hair; careful of not disturbing him. His hand drifts back to his pencil, a subtle smile taking to his lips in content.  
The way the had met was actually because of Levi's enamor for Eren's beauty... they are both uni students, although Eren is only a freshman. They were studying in the library, Eren a few tables over from Levi's own. Levi's combat boots are propped on the table, feet crossed at the ankles and back slumped into his chair; sure to make up as much space virtually possible so no one may even consider sitting with him. A few fellow students quietly dotted the library, immersed in their own work. However Levi was simply there at his own covet for tranquility. The smell of old books, sounds of pages turning and distinct pencil tapping in the library was just that. Levi's eyes were helplessly glued to Eren, who did not know him at the time, attempting to scribble him down into his journal.  
Out of everyone he could have chosen to draw, he was immediately overcome by the impulse to draw Eren, and only Eren. Eren's thumb pressed against his brow, chewing on the end of a pen whilst he read, long hair pulled back into a messy bun. Razor stubble prickled at his chiseled facial structure, making him appear a bit older than he actually is. Levi tucks his lip in between his teeth, not even shedding a second thought of Eren possibly being aware of Levi's analytical staring— at least until a pair of viridian eyes locked with his— ones of ice. Levi's breath hitched, heat rising to the surface of his porcelain cheeks as he quickly tore his eyes away from the stranger's. He gripped his pencil tightly, 'ah shit', was the only thought Levi could remember from the time, loathing himself for most likely appearing as such a creep for staring at the Eren like he was a damn snack... not that Levi didn't think so.  
Only when he mustered the courage to do so, he hesitantly looked back up, only to be met with the disappointment that his model is gone. Levi felt a recoil in him that he must have scared the cute guy off. Levi slid his feet from the table and let his sketchbook and pencil slap against the table.  
"That's really good," a voice emanated abruptly, behind Levi.  
Levi's whole body tenses, palms slapping against the table, "shit!" He swore loudly, resulting in various people violently hushing him without a second's delay. Levi's eyes snap up to the same pair of green eyes he met before, his heart plummeting to his gut. The guy flashes a brilliantly white smile, a stupidly cute smile; his eyes creasing at the temples with dimpled cheeks. Levi swallows hard, lips parted in a loss of words.  
"Please," the brunet pulled out a chair, sitting himself in it and shrugging a large bag off his shoulder. He scooted in, smile still adorned to his lips, "don't stop, I love it..."  
Levi deadpanned before scoffing and crossing his arms, "you moved, I can't finish it now," Levi whispers near venomously.  
He could have swore he saw this guy pout like a goddamn puppy. A sigh is drawn from Levi as he takes his sketchbook back into his lap and flipping the page.  
"Get comfortable, try not to move a lot." Levi hummed out in a much gentler tone than before. Eren's face brightens and replies with a fervent nod. Eren immediately got himself comfortable, leaning into his chair and placing an elbow onto the table, resting his cheek against his knuckles. His eyes rest on Levi, who gave him a quirked brow from his choice of position. Eren merely smiled back, warmly, silently insisting that this was how he wanted Levi to draw him.  
A faint shade of rose take to Levi's cheeks against his will, he sucks in a shallow breath. "Take down your hair..." he murmurs without thinking.  
Eren doesn't hesitate, reaching for the band holding his hair up and pulling it out for his wavy, silken locks to fall down upon his shoulders before Levi even realizes he spoke aloud.  
Levi gave a nod, "perfect," his eyes darted from the paper and Eren in hesitation of where to even begin— let alone processing this guy in front of him.  
From then on, their meetings were quite like this, Levi avidly sketching and painting Eren to the best of his ability. His draws of Eren grew more intimate as did their relationship, ranging from tender moments shared together or trying to recreate the way Eren's brow furrows and head throws back in pleasure.  
Now, they are here... drawing Eren at times like this, the sun hitting his cheeks and soothed into a light slumber, belly stuffed with tea sandwiches and other little snacks they had packed for their picnic. Levi doesn't know how many times he has drawn Eren since that day in the library, perhaps this is the millionth time. Each time he finds himself more infatuated and filled with determination to show Eren how perfect he is. The tip of Levi's pencil breaks as he goes to work on Eren's nose, evoking a huff of frustration from him. He hadn't been paying attention to how heavy his strokes became. Levi's disgruntlement disrupted Eren's nap, without intention.  
Eren groans, stretching. Levi's eyes meet to Eren's, fluttering open from his crinkled yawn. He slumps into the blanket, squinting from the bright light, his expression soft with content and adoration that Levi is the first face he sees from his nap.  
"Sorry, I woke you." Levi rasps in disappointment.  
Eren hums through his nose, rolling over onto his belly and pushing off the ground. He scoots next to Levi, hand lacing at the nape of Levi's neck. He presses a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, resting his head against Levi's as he peers down to Levi's sketch. "No worries. I was done pretending to be asleep." Eren slinks his arm at Levi's shoulder, who leans into the embrace. "It's amazing," Eren mumbles against Levi's skin while nuzzling his raven hair. Levi suppresses a smile as Eren begins to line kisses along his jaw and ear.  
"We aren't fucking under a tree." Levi pushes Eren away, lightly, locking eyes with him.  
"How about a pond?" Eren gestures to the pond ahead of them.  
"No," Levi chuckles briefly, pressing a kiss to Eren's lips. His hands slipping up Eren's abdomen, pectorals and pulling Eren closer by the shoulders. "I've gotta birthday present waiting for you at home." Levi breathes hotly against Eren's neck, voice husky.  
Eren tenses, heart thrumming, he pulls away. "I thought you— I thought you forgot?" Eren's eyes blow wide, cheeks a flare.  
"How could I?" Levi's head tilts, "you'll just have to be patient." He nearly purrs out, tingling anticipation through Eren's spine.  
"O-oh..." Eren stutters, biting his lips, gradually leaning back against Levi, imagination rampant with the possibilities that await him tonight.  
Little did he know that Levi had prepared a cake for him, using a recipe Karla had gave him. Supposedly she used to make it for him every year on his birthday, but since Eren is no longer home, she cannot make him his favorite cake every year and Levi took it upon himself to bake it for Eren in her stead.  
And of course... he had other things in mind, for Eren is the birthday boy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what that surprise is... ;) any predictions?


End file.
